


Eat You Up

by unwinding_fantasy



Series: Soriku Sexcapades [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Humor, Humorous Ending, KHIII spoilers, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwinding_fantasy/pseuds/unwinding_fantasy
Summary: Sora always gets what he wants. Now it's Riku's turn.





	Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another dumb idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Set in the same universe as [Play With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518155) though you don't have to read that to enjoy (?) this trash.

Night blanketed the gentle dunes of Destiny Islands. Sora’s shorts were slung low, air sticking to his face, moisture dewing across the tanned planes of his body down to where waistband met hipbone. He’d missed this: the taste of salt on sun-frayed lips, ocean air trailing in through his bedroom window along with the sweet scent of ripe paopus and cracked coconuts, the quiet rush of waves breaking as the tides undulated for the moon. Growing up, Sora would find comfort in the familiar lull, even if Riku complained about the monotony.

Well, Riku wasn’t complaining now. Sora grinned around the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s neck and nipped.

“Nice t-try,” Riku said (well, stammered). His palms, Keyblade-calloused and warm, pushed at Sora’s shoulders and the brunet huffed at the aborted hickey, an exhalation over sensitive skin that drew a shiver from the older boy. Heh. There was a time when Riku hated admitting when Sora had the upper hand, whether it be oceanside races or platinuming the newest video game or the fleeting moment when Sora had a ridiculous growth spurt and was, for a month or so, actually taller than Riku. Now... well, Sora supposed he still didn’t like _admitting_ it but he was totally down with _surrendering_ to it.

Most days, anyway. Beneath that tumbled shock of silver hair, a fierce possessiveness flashed in Riku’s eyes. He grabbed Sora’s wandering hands, bending his knees for leverage as he switched them, Sora’s surprised gasp smothered by the too-small bed creaking in protest. Riku pinned Sora’s wrists to the headboard and oh, it was gonna be like this, was it?

Riku’s sharp grin confirmed it, and Sora felt the blood surge straight to his groin. The dark edge might have vanished from Riku’s competitive streak but it was no secret he still revelled in being the victor. Winning. Coming out on top.

“You are such a brat,” Riku told him, palming Sora through his shorts, that trademark teasing smirk tugging at his pink lips. God, Sora wanted that mouth on him.

“You do realise this room has no locks,” Sora said, vision spinning like a frantic carousel with each of Riku’s touches. He tried encouraging Riku’s lovely shining lips downwards (okay, he pushed kinda roughly) but Riku was having none of it, preferring to lean a little more of his weight on Sora, deterring Sora from following his own whims. Just a little. Enough to let him know who was in charge.

“ _You_ make it sound like I care,” Riku said in a tone that conveyed zero fucks given, though the feigned indifference devolved into a grudging groan as Sora canted his hips, forcing Riku’s hand away to finally press their still-clothed lengths together. Riku twitching against him sent Sora’s heart beat skyrocketing. Glorious as it was though, the pressure didn’t last long: near imperceptibly, Riku shifted to deny him.

“Only ‘cos you do.” Who would’ve thought Riku messing with him would be capital H _Hot?_

Still, Sora was impatient. He tried wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s moist back, friction-hungry and floundering. Again, Riku pulled away. A high whine caught in the back of Sora’s throat as he balled the fabric of Riku’s tee. It had been _so long_ and this new Riku was _so sexy_ and Sora was like two strokes from spurting. “I know you’re a closet shy guy,” Sora goaded, hoping to spur Riku into action, “Or did you forget about Christmas Town?”

 _That_ gave Riku’s cheeks a crimson tinge to rival Axel’s hair. “Can it.” He bent his neck, that graceful curve that tugged at something primal in Sora’s solar plexus, and lavished attention on Sora’s nipples and yes, victory. Sora sighed; Riku glared. “That’s an order.” Sora rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. The room swiftly flooded with indecent sounds as Riku covered Sora’s hardening nubs in stickiness.

He tried, honestly he did, but Riku’s tongue was downright sinful. A loud gasp escaped Sora’s lips. “B-Bold of you to assume that’ll help. Ven keeps forgetting we don’t share a body anymore, and Aqua’s a total mom who’d have _the talk_ with you the split second you sprouted pubes.” He pulled up Riku’s t-shirt; it caught around the older boy’s shoulders. “Oh, but I’m sure nobody’s gonna interrupt our hanky-panky.”

Riku snorted, an I’m-too-cool-for-laughing laugh, and slipped off Sora with a wet pop ( _“Teeth,”_ Sora hissed). Helpfully, Riku ducked his head to let the brunet divest him of his tee. “Sora, you can’t say stuff like that.”

Eyes wide. Blink. “What, hanky-panky?” He drew in his bottom lip and nibbled, twirling Riku’s tee before flicking it in the general vicinity of his desk, still littered with old homework. A pencil tin along with other random trinkets went flying.

Riku did crack up then, loud and bold and reckless. “All of it!”

Holy mother of Herc, Riku was _gorgeous._ A soft fuzziness flooded Sora’s heart, filling every chamber with adoration. He stretched to link his fingers at the nape of Riku’s neck and pressed a sun-chapped kiss to his lips. There was no restraint this time, Riku happily opening his hot mouth to Sora’s greedy tongue, eyes slipping closed with an approving hum. Distraction achieved, Sora slid his hands down Riku’s back, hooked his thumbs in Riku’s underwear and gave a rough yank.

Ass bared for the worlds to ogle, Riku murmured something that might’ve been, “Exhibitionist,” before breaking the kiss to shift onto his side, head propped up with one hand, the other caressing Sora’s face affectionately. Eyes half-mast, Sora uttered a surprised squeak when Riku’s index finger breached his lips, the tender interlude shattering under Riku’s commanding stare. “Time to put that filthy mouth of yours to good use. Reckon you can handle it?”

Sure, he could’ve said something teasing like _Did you steal that from a porno?_ Playing along though…

Sora engulfed the digit and sucked obediently as he imagined all the things Riku might do to him. Riku pressed a second finger in. Humid air crackled around them; sweat trickled down the small of Sora’s back, the aroma of Riku’s shampoo and deodorant and sheer Riku-ness crowding every thought out of Sora’s brain until he could only think: _Now, please now_. _Please._

Perspiration trickled down Riku’s temples too but he retained his imperial composure despite Sora lavishing him with licks and kisses. When he withdrew again, it was to trace spit down Sora’s jaw, gaze lust-dark and appraising. “Not bad.” He scooted back, fluffing the pillows behind him before reclining against the headboard.Slowly, he rolled the front of his underwear down.

Sora’s brain officially ground to a shuddering halt.

Mouth agape, he could only stare as inch by flawless inch of milky skin was unveiled, Sora growing harder by the second. The pale lines of Riku’s body, the sculpted pecs and six pack that went on forever, and… oh, wow, okay _._ “When’s the last time you got off?” Sora boggled.

Riku flattened him with a glare. “Not all of us are willing to throw a mission for an orgasm or two.” Sora blushed; Riku waved it off. “Go on then,” he demanded, princely and perfect, “Try and keep your hands off yourself for once and please me instead.”

That was mean. Straining against his shorts, Sora couldn’t even summon his customary devilish smile, just gulped back the need before shimmying down until he was nuzzling Riku’s crotch, the soft curl of silver hair tickling his nose.This too he’d missed, racing to lick a wet stripe along the thick vein at the underside of Riku’s cock, fondling his heavy balls just the way Riku liked, sighing a little when Riku patted his hair. A drunken smile bloomed on Riku’s lips as Sora swallowed the head of his dick, alternating between suckling the tip and tonguing the slit, an entirely different kind of salty taste of home. A brief pause to tug Riku’s underwear off then Riku was spreading his legs and saying, “Fingers. Now.”

Sora didn’t think twice. He spat on his hand, slicking up his digits then crooking them into Riku’s warmth, marvelling at how easily the soft ring of flesh yielded. They’d done this often enough that Sora wasn’t concerned about hurting him – rather, the easy glide left Sora’s thoughts pinwheeling, against a backdrop of Riku’s quickening breaths. Sora was gonna be in there soon… He was gonna be trapped by that taut hole… Stretching, filling, _pounding…_ Sora’s hand drifted down to the front of his shorts--

Riku slapped it away. “Me first.”

Without warning, Sora swallowed as much of Riku’s cock as he could. The resultant strangled shout was worth fighting a million Xehanorts. 

That’s when he heard it. A weird rustling in the bushes right outside his window.

“What was that?” Sora said, Riku’s dick slipping from his lips.

“What was what?” Riku grunted. “Keep goin’.”

Sora frowned. Really though, the mystery noise had nothing on Riku’s dick, saliva-slick and vulgar. He bent back to it, regaining his rhythm, Sora hard at work and Riku just plain hard. Steadily, he built suction, pulling at the base of Riku’s cock with his free hand and scissoring him open with the other. Riku murmured encouragement; Sora twisted his fingers _just_ so, massaging that bundle of nerves deep inside Riku until Riku was trembling beneath him,pupils blown like boundless ocean. Any moment now, Sora thought, but then the older boy switched them again, Sora briefly losing position before Riku sunk back onto Sora’s fingers with a grateful groan.

Their gazes met. The molten desire in Riku’s eyes caught Sora, entranced, the front of his shorts a wet mess.There was nothing he could do except watch as Riku braced himself against the wall, never breaking eye contact as he directed his weeping cock into Sora’s waiting mouth.

“Take my cock, Sora. Yeah, good boy, just like that. Ah, feels so fucking good, Sora.” Each iteration of his name paired with the soft squelching sounds made Sora’s dick jump and-- Ugh, he’d tried, he really had, but any more of this and Sora was certain he was literally gonna die. He popped his buttons, the instant relief ripping a moan from his lips that made Riku's cock twitch. This was definitely gonna be a world record. Scratch that, _worlds_ record. Not that Sora cared; this orgasm was way past due. Every shred of rational thought was obliterated when Sora curled his hand around himself and started jerking.

_Rustle rustle._

Now if _this_ was how he was gonna go – pinned by Riku’s legs, cock burning against his stomach, balls tightening in anticipation – it was totally fine by Sora.

“Don’t,” Riku warned, but the demand had the exact opposite effect. Sora just _couldn’t_. Three frantic strokes and Sora’s entire body quaked as his climax tore through him, strings of pearlescence shooting over both his chest and Riku’s. “Asshole,” Riku bit out, possibly only half-joking, hips losing their cadence as he stutteringly fucked Sora’s mouth. A particularly large glob of Sora’s essence hit the older boy’s chin; the obscene sight rendered Sora a whimpering mess.

When it comes to cumming, there’s a point where you just cannot stop, when not even Master Yen Sid throwing open your bedroom door would curtail your crescendo. Riku had reached this point. Utterly wrecked, Sora spilling beneath him, Riku choked out, “Shit, I’m cumming, I’m--”

A distinct squawk exploded from the open window.

It was the kind of grating sound that burned into Sora’s psyche, that made him want to claw his ears off. Something he’d heard a thousand times, and poor Riku was helpless as his orgasm hit him with all the power of a zettaflare.

From Riku: a wordless wail as he unloaded in the brunet’s mouth.

From the window: “This--” (Spurt.) “looks--” (Spurt.) “like a good--” (Spurt spurt.) “spot to find--” (Spurt.) “some ingredients.”

Riku, unable to stop thrusting, dissolved into a litany of, “Shit shit shit shit _shit!”_ Tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, Sora swallowed what he could then finally shoved his boyfriend away, desperately trying to cover them with their blankets. As his pulse thundered to a standstill, a terrible sense of Impending Doom welled up from the pits of Sora’s lower digestive tract. He hugged the blanket to his chest and tried not to shiver even though his blood felt icier than snow-strewn Arendelle.

Donald’s footsteps faded. Sora wondered if Xehanort would be willing to share some time-traversing pro-tips so he could travel back and close the goddamn window. At the very least, it’d be nice to not know what his boyfriend sounded like when cumming to the irritating voice of Donald fucking Duck.

The minutes ticked by. Riku just got quieter and quieter. He looked like he’d been hit by Stopga, consumed by a far-off gaze that spoke of atrocities witnessed and regrettable decisions.

Sora opened his mouth. Closed it. Said, “Riku, did you just--?”

“Shut up.”

Sora giggled then, the hysterical kind of laughter that afflicts all healthy young men in possession of an active libido when they suspect their sex life is on indefinite hold

Riku fixed him with a Very Solemn Gaze. “We never speak of this again. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”


End file.
